


The Fate of a Sea Dweller

by darkdream253



Series: Fate Lost [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Hemospectrum Shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdream253/pseuds/darkdream253
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't know what to do as you found yourself running from palace guards. You felt helpless and alone. You knew no one would help you, hardly anyone helps someone running from the guards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of a Sea Dweller

You didn't know what to do as you found yourself running from palace guards. You felt helpless and alone. You knew no one would help you, hardly anyone helps someone running from the guards.

And to think, all this started from something as simple as you trying to find a job. The only reason you even started looking is because it was getting harder and harder to care for your lusus with the little money and help you got being at the bottom of the hemospectrum.

That's why you looked for work, even though you were only six sweeps old, considered by some to be too young for work. Still, you tried, but any job available to you could have killed you, and then where would your lusus be?

That's why you'd cut off your fins and closed the wounds on your ears. You had thought that if you looked like a land dweller, then you could get a better job. You thought wrong, as you were found out and almost arrested for impersonating a land dweller.

Now, you ran from the guards, trying not to get caught. You knew that if you were, you would most likely be culled. You couldn't let that happen. You just needed to make it to the water and you'd be fine.

You knew this, but you couldn't even stand anymore without some kind of support. You were never going to make it to the water before the guards caught up to you. You still tried as you walked through the streets.

You could see the shore line. So close, but not close enough. The guards were right behind you and you needed to run. You heard one of them shout to the others and looked back to see one of them coming after you down the alley.

You let your hand leave the wall you were using as support and went to run. The moment you took a step, your body gave out and fell, tired from all the running. The guard grabbed hold of you and hoisted you up, carrying you.

You didn't know where they'd take you, but you couldn't fight back. The guards were too strong. Every troll on Alternia knew that. You just let them take you to the palace, where they threw you on the cold floor of a cell in the dungeon.

“The Condesce will know what to do with you, sea dweller scum,” one of the guard scowled at you, spitting in your face.

You sat up in the small cell and hugged your knees. You didn't know what to do and you were scared. You started to cry as you sat there alone.

* * *

 

You were bored and annoyed alone in your room. You hated it when you were told to stay in your room. It was bad enough that you were almost constantly being taught the proper ways to rule, but they locked you in your room the rest of the time.

Well, they didn't really lock you in there. You could leave if you wanted to, but what would be the point. They'd eventually figure out you were missing, track you down, and then actually lock you in.

Still, you weren't going to stay in here, no matter how they punished you for not listening. Besides, they're punishments were never serious. How could they be? You were going to be the Emperor when you grew up. They couldn't hurt someone so important.

You peeked your head out the door to see if they'd remembered to post any guards. When you saw no one there, you quietly opened the door and went down the hall. There were no guards at the end of the hall either, so you relaxed and just started wandering the castle.

You eventually came to a part of the castle you'd never seen before. It was a big place, so you hadn't been everywhere yet. The guard looking after the area was asleep, so you easily slipped past him and looked inside.

Though you'd never seen them in person, you knew these were the dungeons you'd been told about during studies. Captured prisoners were sometimes kept here until they're punishment was decided. As you looked at some of the cells, you heard crying down the way.

You approached the cell where you'd heard the crying and you could barely make out a figure inside. Whoever it was, they were hugging their knees and had so much messy hair, it was hiding them almost entirely.

“Hello?” You tried to get the attention of the troll inside.

Eyes darted up at you for a moment in surprise, then there was a loud gasp and the other slid to the back of the cell, a look of terror on their face.

You could see the features of the caged troll a lot better now. She was a low blood, which was obvious by the clothes she wore, which were hand patched and worn out. Her horns were rather tall, slightly curved. She looked about the same age as you. Her eyes looked to be a purple-pink color, one you'd never seen in person, the lowest on the hemospectrum.

What caught your attention most was her ears. You knew that a troll with such a low blood color should be sea dwellers, but she had no fins.

“What happened to your fins?” You asked this quietly, afraid of waking the guard after she had made so much noise. She didn't answer, still looking scared, so you reassured her,” Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you.”

“You're not?” She seemed a bit suspicious. “But to be in the palace, you have to be a high blood. Don't all high bloods hate low bloods like me?”

“Why should I care if you're low blood or high blood or if I am?” You had almost shouted this time, getting defensive since you didn't want her to know that you were in fact a high blood.

“I just don't understand why you care,” she said, getting a bit closer,” I mean, most land dwellers think I'm just sea dweller scum.”

She turned her face away and you could see one of her ears more clearly. It looked like it had been cut open, then closed shut with thread. She probably couldn't afford to get them stitched shut, so she'd done it herself. It looked like they were getting infected.

“Does it hurt?” You couldn't help but ask.

Her eyes widen as she realizes you saw her wounds and backs away again. “It doesn't matter,” she seemed really upset now,” No one will care. I'll probably be culled. Just leave me alone.”

“But--,” you were interrupted as the guard that was sleeping earlier grabbed your shoulder and lifted you up, carrying you out of the dungeon area.

“Hey, let me go!” You shouted and struggled the whole time he dragged you along, then he brought you to the Empress's chamber.

“I caught him trying to sneak around the castle,” the guard reported,” He found his way into the dungeon and was speaking with the prisoner.”

The Empress dismissed the guard, leaving you there alone with her. You didn't look at her, you never did. She always intimidated you even though she was nice to you.

“So, you decided to sneak out again,” she let out a sigh,” You could have been hurt. What if the sea dweller girl had grabbed you? Or worse, attacked you?”

“She didn't,” you mumbled, but the Empress didn't seem to notice you say that as she went on.

“You're growing up, you need to act like it,” she told you,” If you're going to be Emperor one day, you need to use proper manners as well as proper leadership skills. You can't act like a child. Do you understand?”

You didn't answer her, instead asking the Empress,” What are you going to do to her?”

“I'm probably going to have her gills burned shut,” the Empress answered, almost no emotion as she said that,” She wanted to be a land dweller, she'll get he wish. Now, I asked you a question.”

The fact that she had so little emotions, even deciding such horrible punishments, was one of the things that intimidated you about her. “I understand,” you finally answered her, shaking away the thought of the Empress smiling as she watched the sea dweller girl's skin burn.

You left when the Empress brought in a guard and ordered him to take you back to your room. You were locked in once you got there and just flopped on the bed. You wanted to help the sea dweller, but you weren't sure how to go about doing it. For now, all you could do was wait, locked up in your room.

* * *

 

You'd been left alone a couple days later, after you're lessons again, but this time there was a guard patrolling the hall outside your room. You watched and ran out at just the right moment to get across the hall, pulling the door shut before you went.

After you'd gotten out of hearing range of the guard, you ran down the halls, but not to the dungeon. Instead, you made a stop at the medical bay. There was a troll there who knew how to treat injuries.

“What are you doing here, young Emperor?” The other troll asked.

“I have to study what medicines are good for infections,” you lied,” If you could help me, I'll get back to my room when I know.”

“I didn't think that would be part of your studies, but alright,” the other smiled at you, then pointed to a few bottles,” These ones are best for serious infections, but there are many good medicines like that.”

He pointed to another shelf. “These ones are better on minor infections because they aren't as strong. These are just the ones I have, there are more.”

“Thank you, I think I've got it,” you tell him,” I'll go back to my room now.”

The troll nods and turns away, giving you just enough time to grab one of the stronger bottles and pocket it. You run out before the other notices you took it and then head to the dungeons.

Luckily, the same guard was on duty again, as he was asleep once more. You carefully grab the keys to the cells and then head down quietly, trying your best not to wake him this time.

You come to the same cell to see the girl was still there a sighed in relief.

“Why did you come back?” She asked, looking skeptically at you.

“I want to help,” you try to convince her you're safe,” I have the keys and medicine for your ears.”

You hold them up, earning you a look of surprise. She asks you,” Why do you want to help me so badly?” It was a good question, as most trolls wouldn't risk helping a sea dweller, the punishment isn't worth helping what most think of as scum.

“I don't think you're bad,” you answer her,” Just misunderstood. You must have had a reason for cutting off your fins, other than trying to pose as a land dweller.”

You unlocked the cell door and the troll girl stepped out and started following you out. “What's your name?” The question was sudden and you were a bit surprised. You were sure there wasn't a troll on Alternia who didn't know your name. You didn't want her to know or she might not trust you again.

“I'd rather not say,” you answered, coming out a slight growl, since you didn't like keeping it from her.

“That's alright,” she gave you a small smile before continuing,” You can keep it to yourself if you want. I'm Feferi. Where are you taking me?”

“There's an underground waterway that runs through the whole palace,” you explain,” There's secret doors leading down to it everywhere. There's probably one down here too.”

Sure enough, you eventually saw a door almost completely hidden under a barrel further down. After moving the barrel, you pulled up the handle to reveal a stone stairwell leading deeper down. You started to climb down the stairs, Feferi close behind.

It wasn't much longer before the flowing water could be heard. Feferi got excited and ran ahead. You met her at the edge of the waterway.

“I can't thank you enough,” she smiled again,” You saved me. I'm not sure how to make it up to you.”

“You don't need to,” you say to her, putting the medicine in her hand,” Just use this and take care of yourself.”

She couldn't seem to find any words and just pulled you into a hug before diving into the water. You watched her swim off before going back up and closing the door, moving the barrel back over it.

You were able to sneak back to your room without much effort, but you knew this wasn't the end. They'd eventually notice Feferi is gone and you'd probably be the first one asked about it, since you'd talked to her before.

After awhile, the alarm sounded out in the palace. You were brought to the Condesce's throne room, where she was during most of the day.

“Well, seems you've been a busy little bee,” she spoke with venom in her voice,” Our prisoner has escaped. You know, the one you seemed so fond of. Now tell me, how did she get out without breaking the bars?”

“She didn't, I took her out,” you heard what sounded almost like a hiss from the Empress,” Not before I attacked her. I figured, why wait? I burned her gills and threw her in the waterway. If she didn't drown, she'll wish she had.”

You lied, knowing that if you told her you led the escape, even you couldn't dodge serious punishment. You didn't like saying that you hurt Feferi, but you weren't sure what the Empress would do if you said you'd helped her and let her go unscathed. You couldn’t imagine the things she might put you through.

Luckily, the Empress believed you, even praised you, and let you go. You felt your stomach churn at the praise, but it was better than punishment. You were glad when you cleared the door.

You went back to your room, wondering if Feferi was alright, if she made it home safely. You knew it would do you no good worrying about her now. It was likely you'd never see her again, her being a sea dweller and you a land dweller. Still, your thoughts drifted to her as you tried to sleep.

* * *

 

You were happy to be done with that ordeal, having finally made it back home. You felt even better when you saw your lusus seemed to be doing alright. Usually, she couldn't make it a day without you.

That's when you noticed another lusus body sink down, which your lusus ate. Wondering where it came from, you surfaced to see another sea dweller boy your age there with a harpoon.

“Oh, hey,” he had a small smile,” I'm sorry, I noticed the other day that your lusus seemed unhealthy. After all, a lusus of that size wwouldn't come so close to the surface unless it was desperate for food. So I'vve been huntin' for her and feedin' her.”

“Thank you,” you smiled back to him,” She probably wouldn't have survived otherwise. I've just been... preoccupied the last few days. Do you think, maybe, you could keep helping me? I don't get much help, you know, being a sea dweller.”

“Sure,” the other answered,” Anythin' for a felloww sea dweller. I'll help take care of you and your lusus.”

“That's sounds good,” you agree. You were just happy to have someone else take care of you, though you would never forget the troll who saved you.

 


End file.
